A Christmas Drink
by A-Writer-Not-A-Fighter
Summary: There is only one other person as lonely as Robert Gold this holiday season and she owns the newest pub in Storybrooke.


**There is only one other person as lonely as Robert Gold this holiday season and she owns the newest pub in Storybrooke.**

The Christmas Drink

The Chipped Cup pub was a newly opened pub that was a popular amongst the older generation for it being a quiet spot for a few drinks with friends, and the younger generation liked it for the second level that was converted into a night club.

In short, Belle French and Jefferson Hatter where making a killing.

December would be no different. With all the family members coming home for the holidays, all the students coming back from college just freshly turned 21.

Not to mention the people who wanted to forget all about the holiday altogether.

Which is how Robert Gold found himself in the pub on Christmas Eve.

The interior of the first level of the pub was warm and welcoming with bookcases built into the walls with books packed in. Leather sofas, cushioned chairs, bar stools and coffee tables gave the place a more comfortable feel for the costumers.

Just walking in, Gold went straight to the bar. Very few people where around the pub tonight, mostly young people in a group looking to share a drink with their friends before the family holiday truly begins.

Gold sighed as he sunk into the bar stool and waited for service.

"MULAN! For goodness sake I'm fine, Christmas is not a big deal for me" He could hear Belle French's voice from the back

Gold raised an eyebrow, the young bar owner was obviously on the phone.

"Jefferson is back in England with his family, and you're away fighting a war! Mulan, I'm alone, but not lonely. There is a difference" She told her friend "I have to go, I have work"

She paused for minute listening to her friend's response "Stay safe, Hun. Love you. Say hi to captain sexy for me? Come home to me soon. I have very huggable arms and I'm yelling timber as soon as I see you my darling"

Two minutes later she appeared from the back room.

Gold would never admit it but Belle brighten every room she stepped into.

"Hello, Mr Gold! Happy holidays" She chirped "Scotch neat?"

Gold nodded. She poured him the drink and placed it in front of him. He was only in the pub once and she still remembered his drink. He was unsure of what to make of it.

"Thank-you Dearie" He raised his glass in gratitude

Gold never needed a drink more.

Belle smiled and turned away. She picked up her book and read.

Gold raised an eyebrow and glanced around. For Christmas Eve the pub had very little decorations, but of course he preferred it this way.

Quietly he sipped on his drink. All he wished for was this god forsaking holiday to be over with.

How did it ever come to this? He used to love Christmas, when Bae- Neal was a child. Damn it. He just wished to go back to the simpler times. When his son didn't hate him and refuse to even spend one family mandated holiday in his presence.

"Heya darlin', another round over here" Came Greg Gaston's drunken slur

Looking up he saw the quick roll of her eyes before she plastered a smile on her face and prepared the drinks for the two drunken fools- Gaston and Keith.

"Looking good as always Babe!" Keith hooted as she placed the drinks down "So what are your plans for the holidays?"

"Nope, I'm all alone" Belle replied

"Why is that? A pretty face like yours?" Gaston leaned on the table

"No one to share it with" She told them walking back to the bar

Keith smiled at the blubbering idiot beside him. Gold could almost hear the Neanderthals thinking of Belle as an easy score.

"No family?" Gaston asked

"Both gone" Belle responded

"Sorry to hear that Baby, no daddy to protect you" Keith cooed walked up to the bar

Belle rolled her eyes, shot Gold a wink as she placed a fresh drink in front of him, She turned her back and picked up her back "Actually I've never had a daddy to protect me. Though I do owe all this to him"

"Oh was he a talented bartender as yourself?" Gaston winked

Belle twisted around aggressively "Nope! My father was an alcoholic that gambled away my college tuition. So please save me your drunken charm, boys"

That was enough for the drunken idiot's to shrink back into their own bubble and it wasn't long till they were both stumbling out of the pub.

Belle smiled at Gold "That wasn't too aggressive, was it? I can't stand those two on the best of nights"

"I thought it was nicely put" Gold told her

"Thank you, Jefferson always tells me that I get dark at the holidays" Belle confessed

Gold grunted "Trust me, you could be darker, much darker dearie"

"Was that a quip upon your infamous reputation?" Belle asked

Gold raised glass "I'd be more inclined to answer that if I had another one of these"

Belle smiled and refilled his drink.

"So that was true? What you said to those idiots?" Gold asked

"My, my, Mr Gold is that pity?" Belle joked

"I don't pity anyone, it is merely curiosity" Gold explained

Belle smirked at him "Well yes, it is true"

"If your father was an alcoholic then why own a pub?"

"Why else, to feel close to him!" Belle exclaimed

She picked up a rag and started to wipe down the counter, glancing down at his watch he realised that it would be closing time soon.

"Belle! Bye! Merry Christmas" the last group left singing out the door

Belle smiled and waved her friends goodbye. She took the rag to the tables cleaning them down and putting the chairs up.

She collected the tabs on the tables.

"So Mr Gold, what will you be doing with yourself tomorrow?" Belle asked

"Nothing dearie" Gold sighed

"Now how is that possible _dearie?_ You have a son" Belle pressed

"That doesn't want to see me" Gold replied "Well look at that I was inclined to answer"

He felt her behind him, she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly.

"I'm sorry, the holidays suck enough with or without having someone to share it with" Belle whispered "Maybe you should call or text him anyway, people are genially forgiving this time of year"

"Well now who is giving who pity?" Gold muttered

Belle's hand slipped away- He missed it more then he knew he should have.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked sweetly "Us bartenders are known for as great therapist, cheap ones too"

"No thank-you dearie, but I wouldn't mind another scotch before I retire for the night… would you like to join me?" He asked

For a man that basically spent the night drinking by himself, he just couldn't bring himself to have his last drink alone, it seem just to tragic and lonely. Belle nodded and brought over the bottle and an extra glass over.

"A scotch drinker? Really dearie?" Gold asked

"I started drinking it after my trip to the United Kingdom. Surprised?" Belle told him

She poured out a generous helping for the both of them. It gave him a moment to look her over. Belle was wearing an over worn pair of soft blue jeans and black shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail. Her expression was soft and she wore very minimal make-up, except for soft lip-gloss which Gold itched to taste.

"Thank-you" Gold smiled soft

"Shall we make a toast?" Belle asked

Gold urged her on with a wave of his hand.

"To the greatest holi-" Belle started but Gold gave her a warning gaze

She burst out laughing happily.

"Okay, okay" she cleared her throat as her laughter subsided "Too the year that we just had, and the year we will soon live, may we have great fun, great memories, loving family and hopefully new friendships"

"Nicely put, my dear" Gold laughed as they clinked their glass

Looking down at his drink, he smiled wearily. Did she mean from that toast that she wanted them to be friends?

"So, Miss French, what will you be doing with yourself tomorrow?" Gold asked

Belle smiled at him "Don't you mean today? It is just past midnight"

Looking down at his watch he saw that she was indeed right.

There was an awkward silence and Gold was assessing if he should just leave or not, but the scotch he was drinking was giving him that extra bit of courage to stay and share a drink with a beautiful girl.

Belle sighed, giving in to Golds curious stare.

"_Today_ I will be sleeping for as long as I want. When I am hungry, I will be eating the oven made pizza I've been saving for myself and who knows! I might go crazy and have a Harry Potter marathon in my PJ's" She winked and refilled the man's drink "It will be glories"

"Don't you have anyone to spend it with?" Gold asked

Belle shrugged "Any family I do have left are all in Australia, Jefferson is visiting his family, and Mulan gave up her chance to come back so that a man in her unit could go home and see his children, but in all seriousness, I'm okay Mr Gold! I am one of those girls that have to be around someone all the time. I'm used to my own company"

"Then why are you entertaining an old monster with conversation?" Gold asked, chuckling softly

Belle slapped his arm softly.

"You, Mr Gold, are neither old OR a monster" She scolded

Gold coughed as he downed the rest of his drink.

He realised that although he didn't want to leave, he must, Gold was not a lightweight but the drink was starting to get to him. He didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"Alas Miss French, I think it was about time that I got out of your hair" Gold grabbed his cane and eased himself to the ground.

Belle hopped off from her own stool, practically closing the distance between them. Gold hopped that his quicken intake of breath was not as noticeable as he thought it was.

Belle was in a pair of flat shoes, making Gold feel like he was towering over her. She barley reached his chin.

Belle reached upward on her tiptoes and encircled her arms around his neck. She nested her head there.

If Golds intake of breath was not noticeable before, then his gasp of surprise was.

He gently wrapped his arm- that was not holding the cane- around her waist.

Gold hoped he wasn't acting as awkward as he felt.

After a few minutes Belle started to move. Gold assumed she had come to her sense's and was pulling away from him but that thought was shoved away when he felt her soft lips kissed his warm check.

Both her hands moved into his hair and scraped his scalp. Gold moaned, her touch felt so good.

Gold was speechless, no one had touched him like this in years. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he didn't want it to stop.

"I hope you can forgive me, for claiming a Christmas present from you" Belle whispered into his ear.

Messily her lips moved to cover his. The kiss was sweet and slow. Gold nearly lost himself completely when her tongue pecked out traced his lips. He dropped the cane and moved his hand to the nip of her neck. As his mouth opened, her tongue moved in quickly.

From there the kissed became passionate, their tongue's played together both aggressively and softly.

When they broke away, they both had to bite back a moan. Belle reached down to collect Gold's cane. She rested her hand on his.

"Thank you Mis-"

"Call me 'Miss French' one more time and I swear on all of my beloved books that I will take you on that leather armchair over there" Belle moaned

Belle slapped her free hand over her mouth and blushed furiously.

Gold roared with laughter which made Belle giggle shyly.

"Well now I don't know which name I want to use!" Gold grinned wickedly "And I'd love to see you try and take me 'on that leather armchair over there'"

On the last bit he mimicked her accent.

"Hey! I have a million Scottish jokes that I'm not afraid of using!" Belle gave him a warning glare

"We shall see about that, sweetheart" Gold smirked "But I really I must be going"

"But baby it's cold outside" Belle winked

"Ha! Funny…" Gold deadpanned

Belle laughed loudly "Fine, leave, but promise you will be back?"

She looked up at him with such hope that it reminded him of a loving little puppy. He smiled down at her.

"Try and stop me"

Belle reached up and pecked him on lips one last time before letting him go.

When he tried to pay his tab Belle gently stopped him "Call it my Christmas present to you. Merry Christmas Mr Gold"

"Merry Christmas Belle"

While walking home he pulled out his phone. The receiver picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, son? I'm sorry if I woke you, I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas"

**Thanks for reading! I would like to also say a great big Thank-you to my friend, Onceuponajollyroger for helping me by taking the time to read it and assure me it was not horrible! Give her fic's a read they are great! **


End file.
